The present invention pertains to devices such as stocks for containing or otherwise holding animals during the performance of veterinary procedures, and in particular to a method and apparatus for transporting such a container.
Devices for containing animals for the administration of various veterinary procedures are well know in the art. Certain of these devices are additionally portable and may be readily moved from location to location by a towing vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,441 illustrates an animal holding chute for holding, calves or other farm animals in a recumbent position to facilitate the treatment or the performance of various veterinarian functions on the animal. The chute generally comprises a cage having a carriage composed of wheels disposed at the front and rear ends of the cage. Each wheel includes a rim and spokes and a pair of front vertical bars. Stationary and movable sides are disposed between the wheels, and contain the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,388 defines a trailer for hauling horses, and the like, which is convertible for use as living quarters. The trailer includes a body comprising a bed, sidewalls, front wall, roof and rear doors. Wheel wells are provided inside the trailer at opposite sides thereof to accommodate extendible and retractable wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,784 comprises a livestock tipping table and stall. The device is utilized to tip a horse or the like from a normally standing position to a generally horizontal position so as to enable a person to perform various operations upon the animal while it is laying upon its side. The tipping table extends vertically in order to permit strapping of the animal. After the animal has been securely strapped to the table, a fluid-actuated piston and rod is caused to retract within a cylinder. One end of the cylinder is pivotally mounted about a fixed pivot point while the opposing end of the piston rod is pivotally mounted at a pivot point on the table. As the piston rod is retracted, the table tilts about a fixed axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,157 discloses a portable animal handling unit. A wheeled frame having sidewalls and a bed form and animal walkway, and a self-contained hydraulic system to move the bed from an elevated travel position to a general ground level for passing animals through the unit. A front elevating assembly forms the frame into a chute for loading animals into vehicles with elevated floors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,555 describes a portable cattle restraining apparatus, or cattle vise, useful in the procedure for trimming an animal""s hoofs while maintaining it docile. The apparatus clamps the animal in a manner which imparts lifting force, while at the same time restraining movement. The frame which houses the clamp rotates so as to tilt the animal sideways, and the completely open bottom of the frame affords unrestricted access to the hoofs of the animal. The entire frame rests on the ground for maximum stability, but is converted into a trailer by rotation of a jackstand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,766 depicts a truck-mounted cattle control box which is mounted upon a small two wheeled trailer that can be towed by a tractor, truck or the like. The box is pivotally secured or mounted upon the axle and a hand operated fluid operator extends between the front of the trailer and one side of the box so that the box can be placed in a vertical position with the base on the ground whereupon an animal can be placed in or removed from the box, and the box can be rotated upon the axle through approximately 90xc2x0 so that it is lying on its side with the animal held firmly in the box for treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,766 pertains to a cattle control box which is mounted upon a small two wheeled trailer that can be towed by a tractor, truck or the like. The box is pivotally secured or mounted upon the axle and a hand operated fluid operator extends between the front of the trailer and one side of the box so that the box can be placed in a vertical position with the base on the ground whereupon an animal can be placed in or removed from the box, and the box can then be rotated upon the axle through approximately 90 degree. so that it is lying on its side with the animal held firmly in the box for treatment. The upper side of the box, when in the last mentioned position, includes an upper and lower gate for access to the animal. A head squeeze gate is provided at one end to hold the animal and also to release it after treatment and belts or the like are provided within the box to raise and hold the animal within the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,332 shows an portable chute for immobilizing an animal. The device has a front gate, a rear gate, and a stanchion for immobilizing the animal, all of which are operable by a single operator for a single location at the rear of the chute. The chute is pivotally mounted onto the bed of a vehicle and is rotatable by a fluid-operated cylinder between a horizontal or hoof-trimming position on the bed of the vehicle and an upright, vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,555 is directed to a portable apparatus (20) for containing an animal. The apparatus includes a stock (22) for receiving the animal, a tongue (24) pivotally connected to the stock (22), and a variable length controller (26) connected between the stock (22) and the tongue (26). The opposite towing end (30) of tongue (24) is connected to a towing vehicle (500). When the variable length controller (26) is placed in an extended position, stock (22) pivots about first (38) and second (42) wheels to a substantially vertical position suitable for receiving an animal. When variable length controller (26) is placed in a retracted position, stock (22) pivots to a substantially horizontal position above tongue (24), and may be conveniently towed between locations.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for transporting an animal container which is used for containing or holding animals for the purpose of performing various veterinary procedures. The present invention permits the animal container to be rotated from an upright working position to a tilted transportable position in which the animal container may be pulled on a road by a towing vehicle. The method and apparatus of the present invention do not require the use of powered devices to rotate the animal container. Rather, all that is needed is movement provided by the towing vehicle.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method for transporting an animal container, includes:
(a) providing a towing vehicle;
(b) providing a support surface such as a dirt or paved road;
(c) providing an animal container which is rotatable about an axis from (1) an upright position disposed on the support surface, to (2) a tilted transportable position;
(d) providing apparatus for transporting the animal container with the towing vehicle, the apparatus including:
a tongue having a pivot end pivotally connected to the animal container and an opposite towing end selectively connectable to the towing vehicle;
a stop which is pivotally connected to the animal container;
(e) with the animal container in the upright position, connecting the towing end of the tongue to the towing vehicle;
(f) using the towing vehicle to pull the towing end of the tongue away from the animal container;
(g) observing that the stop engages the support surface thereby enabling the rotation of the animal container about the axis; and,
(h) continuing to pull the towing end of the tongue away from the animal container until the animal container is in the tilted transportable position.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention,
in step (d), the apparatus includes a locking mechanism for locking the animal container in the tilted transportable position;
the method further includes using the locking mechanism to lock the animal container in the tilted transportable position; and,
using the towing vehicle to transport the animal container to a new location.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention,
in step (g), observing that the stop prevents the animal container from sliding across the support surface when the tongue is pulled.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention,
in step (c), the animal container includes two wheels which define the axis about which the animal container rotates, the two wheels having brakes which selectively prevent the two wheels from rotating about the axis; and,
before step (f), activating the brakes so that the two wheels cannot rotate about the axis.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention,
in step (c), when in the upright position the animal container having a vertical midpoint; and,
in step (d), the tongue is connected to the animal container at a point below the vertical midpoint.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention,
in step (d), the apparatus including a biasing element for rotationally urging the stop toward the animal container.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention,
in step (d), the tongue has a straight portion;
after step (e), observing that the straight portion disposed in a substantially horizontal position; and,
after step (h), observing that the straight portion disposed in a substantially horizontal position.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention,
after step (e), observing that the straight portion is no more than one foot from the support surface; and,
after step (h), observing that the straight portion is no more than one foot from the support surface.